


Acting on Crush

by Axelex12



Category: Nightwing (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Guidance Counselors, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Plot, Teen Crush, Teen Dick Grayson, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Dick Grayson x Jean GreyStudent/HS Counselor sex AU
Relationships: Jean Grey/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 3





	Acting on Crush

"Hello, Dick." Jean Grey, the school counselor was facing a certain raven-haired boy in front of her desk. "Can you tell me what's the  
matter? Some of your teachers are saying you're not focusing in your  
studies..."  
"Well..." Dick gulped, blushing a bit." I keep getting distracted..." He glanced at Jean's large sweater-clad bust, then turned away.  
"Distracted?" Jean leaned forward, looking at him concerned. "By what? You can tell me."  
"...B-By you." The young man stammered nervously, wishing he would crawl in a hole and die. "You're so p-pretty and you make me feel strange inside..."  
"I see," The redhead nodded, a knowing smile on her face as she stood up and began to disrobe, pulling her sweater over her head and showing off her breasts encased in a red bra. She then took off her skirt, exposing her red lace panties. "I'm going to help you take care of your problem, OK?"  
Dick's cock rose against his jeans as he took in the sight of the counselor in her undies. "O-Ok..." He slowly began to unzip his jeans and slid them off as well as his boxers, letting his erection jump up.  
Jean then pulled down her panties, letting them fall to her ankles, then walked over to Dick and placed her hands onto his shoulders and slowly lowered her hips down, her pussy taking his cock inside, all the way to the hilt. "Just relax... I'll go slow..." She cooed.  
Dick awkwardly grabbed her sides as she began to rise and fall  
slowly, her ass smacking onto his thighs. "God, this feels good...!"  
The redhead then began to speed up her riding as soon as she saw  
her charge was feeling comfortable. She moved her hands back and  
undid her bra, letting her breasts bounce free in front of Dick. "Do  
you like my breasts, Dick?" She smiled at him.  
"Y-Yes!" The young man replied, his heart pounding in his chest as  
he felt his cock being wrapped around Jean's pussy. "Oh, god, I think  
I'm going to cum."  
"Go ahead," Jean breathed out, the sound of skin slapping skin filling  
the room. "Cum."  
Dick wrapped his arms around the redhead and shot his load deep  
into her, panting heavily. He felt a hand ruffle his hair and chuckling  
as Jean looked at him with a smile. 

"Well, I do hope that solves the problem." Jean purred. "If it doesn't,  
don't hesitate to come back here."  
"Ok, Ms. Grey." Dick agreed, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments.


End file.
